


Naughty (Not Nice)

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [9]
Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, RPF, playing Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl will never be too old to sit in Santa's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty (Not Nice)

**Author's Note:**

> The 9th Day of Christmas for [jaye_voy](http://jaye_voy.livejournal.com) just because. :)

"So Orlando suggested—"

"Stop. Stop right there. Please tell me you didn't take his suggestion."

"Well..."

"Oh, fuck me, mate, you _did_. What'd he suggest?"

"Well, it's... It's nothing, not really."

"Ha! Not likely. You forget, I know all too well how his devious little mind works."

"He said it would be good for the kids."

"He... Beg pardon?"

"For the kids."

"Eric, what the ever loving fuck did he get you to agree to do?"

"Play Santa."

"I see."

"You do?"

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"You know he talked me into doing that during filming, right?"

"Uh, no?"

"Right. Didn't tell you that, did he?"

"No, he never mentioned it. Why'd he –"

"So the kinky little bastard could play a naughty elf."

"But wasn't he – oh. _Oh_. Right. I see."

"Better you than me this year, mate."

"But he's not going to be here. Think he's still in New York."

"Oh _really_?"

"Yeah, so..."

"So?"

"Maybe _you_ could play the naughty elf."

"Me? And just _why_ would I want to do that?"

"Because you're never too old to sit in Santa's lap?"

"What's in it for me?"

"A candy cane. One of those long, thick, straight ones."

"Um."

"Still with me, Karl?"

"Yeah, I just..."

"Orlando said you wouldn't mind."

"I knew it. I _knew_ it. He's such a cunt."

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer the question."

"The candy cane's all for me, yeah?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"And you'll help me get revenge on the little bastard?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
